In the prior art bicycles, the pedals are so arranged that they move in a circular opposed fashion to each other. The cycle is driven by rotating the legs in a cycling action by flexing the legs at the knee alternately. This flexing knee action may be impossible for some people as for example persons having an artificial leg or whose knee has become calcified because of inaction or disease.
Further, it has also been found that a considerable amount of energy is wasted in the reverse free wheel action of the leg which is not driving the cycle at any given moment.